Batalla verbal
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Slash/Incest. Había sólo una manera en la que Zagato podía convencer a Latis de ir a entrenar, cosa que no él no podía evitar con una simple batalla verbal.


**Título:** Batalla verbal.

**Claim:** Zagato/Latis.

**Palabras:** 621 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Slash e Incest.

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío… este fic no tiene ánimos de lucro… y blablabla…

**Summary:** Slash/Incest. Había sólo una manera en la que Zagato podía convencer a Latis de ir a entrenar, cosa que no él no podía evitar con una simple batalla verbal.

**Notas:** Esta viñeta podría ubicarla antes de que Latis se diese cuenta de lo de Zagato y Esmeralda. Considero esto un PWP pero no me importa, hace rato quería escribir algo acerca de ellos.

* * *

—Latis, ya baja— le repitió por enésima vez Zagato. Él no quería bajar, estaba demasiado cómodo arriba de ese árbol ¿Es que no podía esperar un rato al menos?

—Dentro de un rato— murmuró de una forma tan imperceptible y baja, que si su hermano no tuviera tan buen oído jamás lo habría escuchado.

—Eso me lo vienes diciendo desde las últimas horas— se quejó. Latis no entendía qué le pasaba hoy a él, Zagato no era el tipo de personas que se _morían _por ir a entrenar.

—No sé para qué entrenamos, Céfiro es el planeta más pacífico y con Esmeralda como pilar jamás nos pasará algo—. Rezongó con pereza impregnada en la voz. Hubo un momento en el que su hermano no dijo nada, desde hacía días que sabía que le estaba ocultando algo; pero sabía que cuando fuese el momento, Zagato se lo contaría. Además ¿qué tan malo podía llegar a ser?

Luego de unos momentos se decidió a volver a hablar.

—Puede que en un momento deje de ser así—. Aquello se lo venía repitiendo desde hacía tiempo, desde que era pequeño, para que dejara la vagancia y se pusiera a entrenar para ser un espadachín mágico y líder del ejército cefiriano —puesto que ya había conseguido—; pero lo extraño era que él debería poner a entrenar a los demás, no los demás a él. El tono que había empleado había cambiado al que usaba habitualmente, era un poco más sombrío y macabro, tal vez era porque desde hacía tiempo se estaba volviendo bastante perezoso y quería hacer que lo dejase. Suspiró algo molesto y le respondió.

—Zagato: no voy a ir— declaró finalmente, recargándose más cómodamente en el tronco del árbol—. Es mi día libre y voy a disfrutarlo.

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar pesadamente y confirmó que había ganado la batalla verbal, por lo que estaba libre por el resto del día. Casi sonrió ante la expectativa de quedarse todo lo que quedaba del día bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

—Te daré tres segundos para que bajes del jodido árbol o yo mismo te llevo a la fuerza— amenazó impaciente. Parecía que había cantado victoria demasiado rápido, parecía que hoy Zagato estaba demasiado decidido en hacerlo trabajar; pero no lo iba a conseguir—. Uno…— comenzó. ¿Para qué lo hacía? No iba a bajar ni por todo oro de Céfiro. Bostezó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca—. Dos— remarcó. Latis continuó ignorándole, al tiempo que bostezaba largamente—. Tres.

Habría sonreído y hasta burlado de Zagato por su falta de acertividad para convencer si no fuese porque quedó a centímetros de su rostro en pocos segundos, lo que hizo que abriese los ojos como platos. Sentía el escrutinio que esos ojos oscuros producían él, su hermano tenía cara de póker, señal de que algo se avecinaba. Podía oler su frío aliento pegar contra su rostro.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba besando a Zagato con todo menos pudor. Sentía la lengua de él invadir su cavidad, inspeccionándola. Lamía y mordía sus labios sin vergüenza, mientras estrujaba su trasero y lo empujaba contra la corteza del árbol, donde antes estaba sentado. Un flujo de excitación recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su pene chocar contra el de Zagato. Era adictiva y vergonzosa, la manera en la que podía llegar a convencerlo con tan bajos medios como aquel.

Zagato se alejó un poco de él, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Latis sin poder ya negarse se levantó y acompañó a su hermano a entrenar, suspirando varias veces en el camino.

Él podía ganar la batalla verbal; pero Zagato siempre era capaz de convencerlo con una batalla corporal.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, si les gustó, háganmelo saber y sino también. Vamos el verde es su amigo =D_


End file.
